Resultado: Positivo
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Un obsequio navideño, bastante extraño e inusual, puede llegar a darte una enorme felicidad. Sobre todo, si el regalo ya fue usado. - Victoria Vega. / FICLET escrito cómo parte del Victorious Christmas Challenge.


**Declaración:** ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor:** ¡Hola, mis muy apreciadas/os y queridas/os lectoras/es! ¿Cómo han pasado la llamada "_Noche Buena_" y la tan conocida Navidad? Espero que mejor que yo. No: no estoy bromeando. Se los digo en serio... En fin, el día de hoy les traigo éste ficlet (el "_texto importante_" tan solo posee 934 palabras, aunque seguramente el contador de _FanFiction_ les indicará que cuenta con más de mil), escrito en respuesta del _VIC__**TORi**__OUS Christmas Challenge_.

¿Quieren saber una cosa? No es estoy muy contento con éste producto final mío. Es decir... ¡Éste escrito debería de ser el cuádruple de largo, con muchas más explicaciones y descripciones! Por ejemplo, debería de darles la explicación de porqué Tori tiene un pene o cómo es que ella y Jade se conocieron, pero... Miren, no les voy a mentir: la situación en mi casa, desde el 24 a ésta fecha, ha sido un terrible asco. Por eso, me costó mucho trabajo tener "_animó para escribir_" ¿me entienden?

Igualmente, hice lo que puede y el resultado es esto: un ficlet, con tintes de "_Intrasexualidad_" y "_Otro Universo_"... Aunque se me ocurrió una idea de cómo arreglar éste... "_Intento de escritura creativa_": primero... Lean el texto ¿OK? Si luego de eso, deciden dejarme un comentario (o sea, un "_review_"), escriban en el todas las preguntas que se les ocurran; con referencia a mi historia, claro ésta. Es decir, háganme preguntas sobre cada "_hueco negro_" que encuentre en el ficlet. Yo tomaré esas preguntas y las usaré para escribir mini-capítulos, que publicaré cómo continuación de esto. De ésta manera, se rellenaran todos eso "_huecos_" ¿comprenden?

¡Qué terminen bien éste último día del 2014 y comiencen de manera espectacular el 2015, amig s, colegas escritoras/es y lectoras/es! OK: sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡Cuídense mucho y no se pasen con la bebida! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**RESULTADO: POSITIVO / INICIO**

_12:13 A.M. del 25 de Diciembre – Tori's P.O.V._

– **OK... ¿Por qué estamos aquí?** – Le pregunto a mi esposa, _Jade_, mientras ella cierra la puerta de la habitación con llave y yo, me siento en el borde de nuestra cama matrimonial.

– **Para que pueda darte tu regalo de Navidad, mi amor...** – Me responde, acercándose a mí, con un muy pronunciado y sensual contoneo de caderas. Ahora entiendo porque hace unos minutos, cuando dieron las 12 AM e hicimos el tradicional "_intercambio de regalos_" entre todos los presentes, tan solo recibí un _luego te doy el tuyo_ de su parte, en respuesta a mi obsequio.

– **Recuerdas que en el piso de abajo están nuestras familias ¿cierto?** – Si lo que mi pareja planea darme, es algo parecido a lo que recibo en todos nuestros aniversarios, no sé con qué cara bajaré a desayunar, dentro de unas cuantas horas.

– **Sí...** – Dice al mismo tiempo que se pone a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y me toma el rostro con ambas manos. – **Pero... ¿Te digo algo?** – Asiento sin necesitar asistencia, por parte de mi esposa, a su interrogante. – **No me importa...** – Me susurra al oído, antes de darme un fuerte y profundo beso, que casi me quita el aliento por completo.

Nuestras lenguas entran en acción, intentando cada una, doblegar a la otra, sus dedos se enredan en mis cabellos, mientras que los míos aprisionan sus nalgas, y lo único que puedo hacer, aparte de dejarme llevar por la explosiva excitación que siento ahora, es rezar mentalmente para que en la planta baja, no se escuche el rechinido de ésta cama.

Nos separamos y me mira directo a los ojos. Ella tiene las pupilas dilatadas y yo, una tremenda erección, que pugna por romper el cierra de mi pantalón. Le es bastante fácil detectar a Jade cuando estoy caliente. En cambio yo, tengo que buscar alguno de los pequeños indicios, cómo el que señalé antes, que me indican si está de "_muy buen humor_".

– **¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?!** – Le pregunto, entre enojada y frustrada, cuando se levanta y comienza a alejarse de mí. Ignorando completamente mi pregunta, se acerca al gran armario que ella tiene en la habitación.

– **Cierra los ojos y no espíes.** – Me ordena, luego de haber abierto las puertas dobles del mueble anteriormente mencionado. Estoy segura de que se pondrá un disfraz para mí. Tan solo espero que sea el de _Babydoll_... Después de todo, cada vez que miramos _Sucker Punch_, termino con una "_carpa_", cualquiera sea la prenda que cubre mi entrepierna, que Jade debe "_desmantelar_". Tal cómo yo debo "_rascarle la comezón_", cada vez que "_siente picor_".

Escucho cómo mueve la ropa, de aquí para allá. En un momento determinado, oigo un cierre que se abre y segundos después... Valga la redundancia, se cierra. Es probable que sea de la falda entablada. Sus chatitas hacen "_clack_", con cada paso que ella da, sobre el suelo de parquet. Siento nuevamente su peso sobre mis muslos, cuando vuelve a ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí.

– **OK: ya puedes abrir los ojos.** – Lo hago y... Me encuentro con que mi esposa no se ha cambiado de ropa, pero sí sostiene un regalo frente a mi cara. – **¡Feliz navidad, cariño!**

– **Gracias, cielo...** – Le digo mientras rasgo el papel que cubre su obsequio. Y yo que pensé que iba a ponérsela a _Babydoll_... La caja encuerada que sostengo en la mano izquierda es pequeña y rectangular. Cómo las que contienen caros bolígrafos o costosas pulseras. Aunque bien el regalo podría ser un reloj... – **¿Una prueba de embarazo?** – Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, al ver que hay en el interior del estuche negro.

– **Una prueba de embarazo **_**usada**_**.** – Me responde, puntualizando esa última palabra. OK... Éste regalo si es bastante... Creo que la palabra "_extraño_" se queda corta. Pero, viniendo de Jade, no me tendría que sorprender tanto. Deberían de haber visto las cosas que tenía en su habitación, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Las mariposas disecadas no eran tan raras, pero los tarros con... Mejor no sigo... ¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí: en mi obsequio de Navidad!

– **Ehhh... No es por menospreciar tu regalo, amor, pero... ¿Por qué una prueba de embarazo... **_**Usada**_**?** – Puntualizo la última palabra, tal cual lo había hecho ella, hace unos segundos. Otra vez no obtuve respuesta alguna de su parte. Tan solo una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Sus ojos van de los míos al contenido del estuche y viceversa, una y otra vez; dándome así a entender, que la información que quiero está en el objeto.

¡OK, Tori: tú puedes hacer esto! Después de todo, te graduaste de Sherwood con honores. Veamos, una prueba de embarazo usada... Lo primero que debería de ver es resultado del test ¿no? Es decir, mi esposa le puso mucho énfasis al hecho de que mi regalo ya había sido utilizado. "_Positivo_". Positivo... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Positivo!

– **¿Estás embarazada?** – ¿Quieren saber algo? Otra vez no obtuve una respuesta. Ella simplemente ensanchó más su gran sonrisa de felicidad. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una, para su esposa le responda usando palabras? – **¡¿Vamos a tener un bebé?!** – Le pregunto casi gritando, por el cumulo de emociones que siento en mi interior. Una sola lágrima se desliza por su mejilla izquierda, hasta desprenderse de la línea de su mandíbula; la cual termina por humedecer el vestido verde de media estación que Jade lleva puesto. Pero su sonrisa sigue ahí, en su rostro. – **Oh, mi Dios: vamos a tener un bebé...** – ¡Y ahora que no hago ninguna pregunta, por lo menos asiente! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres unisexuales? Esperen un segundo... – **¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ!**

**RESULTADO: POSITIVO / FIN**

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Pueden adivinar a quien está dedicado éste ficlet? Les daré dos pistas: tiene dos mamás y es excelente usando tanto la pluma, cómo la espada... ¿Se rinden? OK, se los diré de una vez: éste ficlet está dedicado a mi amiga, _**Liz West Vega**_. ¡TE QUIERO UN MONTÓN, RAQUEL! ¡No: por supuesto que no lo estoy diciendo, solo para quedar bien! ¡LO DIGO DE VERDAD! ¿Sabes que tú eres la única persona, que me habla por el chat de _FaceBook_, y aun así me deja MPs aquí? ¡Y encima de eso, te preocupas porque esté bien! Si todo eso no es suficiente, para que te quiera del modo en que lo hago, entonces ¿qué lo es? Eres una excelente escritora, Liz. Por favor, nunca te des por vencida en la batalla de "_¿y ahora qué escribo?_"; porque cada vez que leo algo tuyo, redescubro todo el potencial que hay en ti para seguir mejorando. Espero que te haya gustado mi ficlet, aunque sé muy bien, que no es la gran cosa. No te preocupes, que ya escribiré algo mucho mejor, que éste a tu altura ¿OK? ¡Un millón de abrazos, besos y cariños, amiga!


End file.
